The present invention relates generally to the field of software development debugging, and more particularly to collection of data semantics for software defect analysis.
Debugging is the process of finding and resolving bugs or defects that prevent correct operation of computer software or a system. Debugging can be a complex process as interrelated function change in one area can cause bugs in another. A programmer can use a debugger tool as a means of examining program function to discover failure points in operation. A debugger tool provides a programmer with a way of analyzing defective program code to uncover clues about the cause of errant operation. The success of investigating and resolving software bugs depends on the extent of information a debugger can collect and provide.